rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fěnhóng Lìsè
YET INTRODUCED Fěnhóng Lìsè is a miscellaneous character played by Arthur Klimczak-Simul. Stats Basics Name Fěnhóng Lìsè. Last name first, first name meaning Maroon. Backstory First born of the red sector of Fěnhóng Fuel Company in charge of oil, Lìsè has met and far exceeded all the expectations her family has placed on her. She was masterly trained at a young age and excelled academically to match, completing secondary schooling education at the age of 12 and exceptionally getting accepting into Haven Academy, completing it and becoming a Huntress in less than two years time. Now 14, she has much political say in what direction her family is going and shares in their sympathies of falling behind the other kingdoms. During one of her missions, she ventured into uncharted areas of Mistral where she encountered many tribes and was disgusted by the way they lived. During her expedition, she discovered a new fuel source with would definitely create a vast amount of wealth for her family. Enough so that the Fěnhóng Fuel Company now became a major force, overthrowing the political embassy and counsel men of Mistral and putting in members of the family in power with Lìsè at the top. Due to her leadership abilities, she was able to direct the surplus in wealth properly to efficiently impress the other countries and put her kingdom to appropriate use. She poured extensive amounts of money into a new technology that would be used on all primitive tribes people and put them to proper use. This included a collar that function by being physically attached to a being’s neck through a brain implant. These collars would be placed on abducted villagers who have been living prehistorically all over central and southern Mistral so that they can become functional slaves, workers, and servants. These collars function by stimulating electronically the pleasure center of the brain so that the individual will feel physically and emotionally nice after obeying an order from authorized personnel which include the master and law enforcement. In this way, the individual is FORCED to feel happy about being a slave often having no other choice but to obey because eventually after the breaking period (breaking period is where the slave undergoes the most pain because if they do not obey an order, they experience unbearable pain only cured by following the order unless the order is rendered null by another authorized personnel) they become psychologically dependent on the stimulation often forming addiction towards it and becoming unhealthily attached to their masters. Although it was first met with some hesitation, the success of the slaves was astounding. Slaves completed the most horrible, gruesome or difficult jobs to industrialize the country as well as provide happiness to normal civilians through normal servitude, leaving those citizens to feel content about their luxurious lives and able to progress intellectually no longer having to focus on the brute jobs but instead on advancing. Normal citizens were comforted by the thought that these jobs although unpleasant for them wasn’t all too gruesome compared to their previous form of living, and now they were being exposed to civilization and could be integrated to a better form of life. Of course, this meant that they were to all but lose their original culture and anything connected to it in favor of cultural “integration”. Although succeeding exceptionally, they have only abducted a few hundred villages into use, and the country has been expanding with new and better cities. Soon the entire continent will stand on its own to the other kingdoms. Lìsè, practically hailed at this point has her own personal slave which she prizes more than anything. Personality It seems that evil tends to run in the family, but of course Lìsè does not see her family or herself as evil, she thinks she’s doing incredibly good for her family and her kingdom but does not hide that she takes immense pleasure in feeling powerful and is often abusive. She has a soft spot however, for her slave. Combat Weapon A small pin hidden underneath the Rose she keeps in her hair. Although seemingly harmless, it can be used both in range or close combat to inflict mortal wounds as well as paralyzing venom. Semblance Mental Superiority and Synchronization - Lìsè can turn her physical form into light and mentally encompass her opponent for however long it takes for her to be kicked out. Normally she can only be kicked out through intense physical pain that creates a shock or a psychological shock of equal value. It may be possible for a strong mind to cast her out eventually but when she controls a body she coinhabits the body, in full control but equal control with the original inhibitor. She does this to learn of the person’s weaknesses and any information she can on them as long as she knows what she is looking for prior to entering the body.If she isn’t kicked out, she can leave on her own once the job is complete as it drains her aura exponentially. Future Outlook Intended Career Continuation of supreme counsel woman. Character Development Currently it is unknown what direction she will take with her pride and sense of power. It would be near impossible to defeat her through normal means as she holds such an important place politically in which it would cause great disturbance in the kingdoms. Another route is psychological attack for her to change. Goals She has accomplished all her goals in life and sees herself as absolutely perfect, she is at the top of the world, all loved and has a personal lover by her side to make her happy. All she needs to do is maintain this perfection. Other Notes She is in love with her slave, but keeps this under the radar and doesn’t allow it to interfere with her work, but it’s fairly obvious, because she is a complete bitch but is very soft with her at times. She is also extremely well rounded as she wants to be perfect in every area. Timeline/EXP Category:Characters